


Mine

by Morlemia_R



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And Rey just loves Ben so much, Ben just loves Rey so much, Devoted Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Domestic, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Possessive Rey (Star Wars), Soft Ben Solo, They're clingy, that's it that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23206714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morlemia_R/pseuds/Morlemia_R
Summary: Because everyone would expect the man who used to get in bar fights would be possessive of his girl, and the girl would just tolerate it because she’s sweet. That isn’t the case. While he’s actually become pretty docile with time, just happy to circulate anywhere in Rey’s orbit, Rey is a possessive little gremlin.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 38
Kudos: 314





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was not intentionally named after the Taylor Swift song, but now I'm realizing it sorta fits...  
> In the middle of writing a couple multi-chapter fics, this one popped into my head. It's short, but I needed to get it out there. And I dunno, I think we need more fluffy little fics right now, don't we? Fanfiction is such a great escape from the stress of day-to-day life for me, and I really hope I can provide some of that for you guys. I know things feel crazy, and if any of y'all ever wanna chat, about nothing or Star Wars or whatever to help cope with feeling isolated, feel free to message me here or at my Tumblr! https://morlemia.tumblr.com/  
> All of you are wonderful and we're gonna be okay. We just need to remember to reach out and be there for one another. That's what fandoms are supposed to be for, right?  
> Okay, enough of me, onto the devoted rey&ben fluff.

People don’t expect it, and Ben gets it, really. 

First off, the improbability of the two of them together-Rey with her bright smiles and childlike wonder about everything, versus Ben, who prefers to leave his expression somewhere between Resting Bitch and Just Don’t Ask, reserving his smiles for his girlfriend only-and then combine that with they way they act around each other, and it’s a very odd picture indeed. Just another case of _don’t judge a book by it’s cover,_ Ben supposes. Because everyone would expect the man who used to get in bar fights would be possessive of his girl, and the girl would just tolerate it because she’s sweet. That isn’t the case. While he’s actually become pretty docile with time, just happy to circulate anywhere in Rey’s orbit, Rey is a possessive little gremlin.

He doesn’t notice at first, too oblivious to anything for how happy he is that Rey actually likes him back, and he can finally kiss her whenever he pleases. So he doesn’t realize the way she tends to kiss him after he’s been talking to someone else, or how her hand always finds its way into his when he’s growing tense. 

When they’re at parties together, she wraps her arms around his bicep and clings to him. He thinks it’s for him at first, because she knows how uncomfortable he is around people and she’s his barrier. But it’s deeper than that, he sees; the way she shows him off, the way she so seriously says to anyone they’re speaking with, _“Have you met Ben? My boyfriend.”_

He travels for his mom’s foundation a lot. Sometimes Rey comes, but more often than not she has her own projects going with Resistance to tag along, and nearly as soon as he steps out of the arrival gate, she’s on him. _Literally_ on him, tackling him with a delighted shriek, arms and legs wrapped around his frame, and he’s grateful for all the times he hit the gym in his life so he can just carry her, fellow passengers grinning at them like they’re the embodiment of a Hallmark movie. And Rey whispers the same thing, over and, _“Don’t stay away so long,”_ even though it’s only been three days and they face-timed on each one.

She steals his clothes, too, particularly one black sweater that she almost always wears to bed. She says she likes to smell like him, though at this point, he’s pretty sure the item only smells like her. 

Once they move in together, faster than a normal couple would but slow for them, he finds a box full of items he’s given her. Nothing fancy, even; ticket stubs from movies, flowers dried and tied together with a string, the sticker from the first bottle of beer he ever offered to buy her…

Before he asked her out, Ben didn’t think she would like cuddling, wasn’t even sure _he_ would, because both of them were so independent and didn’t have much experience with human contact, anyway. But every night, she crawls up against him and practically winds herself around his body, and he holds her until he falls asleep to the feeling of her chest pressed against his, breathing evenly. He wakes up every morning to a gentle kiss on his temple, and Rey squeezes his hand with a gentle whisper of, _“mine,”_ and he smiles and laughs and kisses her back as she repeats it like a mantra. _"Mine, mine, mine..."_

When they go drinking that night, Ben doesn’t realize their waiter is hitting on him until Rey slides her hand up his thigh and smiles at the man with that deathly stare he loves so much, _“My boyfriend and I will have the Corellian whiskey.”_ and across the table, Finn and Poe snort as the waiter hurries away with a chastised look, and Poe mumbles, _“Possessive, much?”_ To which Rey gives him the middle finger.

It’s what finally makes Ben start to wonder. At first he worries she’s jealous, and he wants to drag her away and yell at her until she understands he’s too in love with her to ever even think about someone else. But her easy smile tells him that’s not it. So then he worries he’s not doing enough, and he starts hugging her more and for longer, and she likes it but she’s also laughing and teasing him about how needy he is, so clearly that’s not it, either. His third fear is that she feels a need to defend him, to let people know they’re together because no one can believe a mess like him is with a woman like her; Ben wouldn’t blame people for thinking that, but he tries to get better about being approachable, about introducing himself first, but Rey keeps on reiterating it in that biting tone, _“Yep, my boyfriend,”_ so maybe he’s got it wrong again. And then a pit forms in his stomach when his mind moves to her childhood.

Ben knows, knew before they were a couple; her parents tried, but they had a lot of issues and one night they were driving drunk and they died. Rey doesn’t like to blame them, only whispers this late at night when it’s dark; _“I know it wasn’t their fault, but how could they put themselves at risk like that if they loved me?”_ And Ben knows that after that, it was foster home to foster home, until she ended up in the scrapyard of some guy named Unkar who Ben would have gone to murder had he not already died. She would spend hours sifting for worthy scraps, only so Unkar could take them and sell them without giving her a cent. It’s why Rey saves things, she tells him, why even though she doesn’t have much, she clings to her ticket stubs and her old boxes of pancake mix and her first bottle of mascara. It’s why Ben restocks the cabinet every damn day and why he emptied an entire closet in his apartment for her weird, odd projects that most people would call junk. Rey has fears of people leaving, of things disappearing, of being taken from her, and _oh god, oh fuck, is that what she’s afraid of? Is she afraid I’m going to leave?_

Ben turns to eye her across the bedroom-she’s humming some song, like she always is. Her hair is down, and she’s in one of his old My Chemical Romance t-shirts from his childhood that she thinks are so funny, toothbrush in her mouth. He waits until she spits, and watches her almost forget to put the cap back on the toothpaste, only to step back in and do it very deliberately while looking at him, grinning; it’s an old argument, her messy ways and his neat habits, but they’re adjusting. And right now he couldn’t care less about the damn toothpaste.

He throws the covers back for her and she turns out the light. Like clockwork, her arms wind around him and her legs tangle with his, and he caresses her back and plays with her hair gently. She hums in contentment, and Ben has never been good at keeping things to himself when it comes to her, so he just blurts, “You know I’m staying, right?”

Rey’s laugh vibrates against his chest and he feels her lips moving over his heart. “I suspected, since you live here,”

“No, Rey,” he tilts her head up so she has to look in his eyes. “I mean...I’m not going anywhere. I’m not going to leave you. You know that, right?”

Her smile changes, but doesn’t fade. “Yeah, Ben.” Her eyes get a little misty. “I know that.”

“Then why…” he doesn’t want her to think he doesn’t like it. He doesn’t want it to stop. He thrives on the way she seems to want him, on the way she clings to him. “I just didn’t want to think you...do this…” he gestures to their entanglement. “Because you’re scared I’ll go away.”

She laughs. Not at him, though, just a gentle chuckle like she thinks he’s cute. Her hand comes up to cup his face and he nuzzles into it without even thinking. “We do _this_ because that’s just who we are, Ben. And you’re right; I didn’t always think you would stay.” She kisses him. It’s quick, gentle, and chaste. “But you convinced me.”

He kisses her again, a lot less chaste and a lot less quick, but still gentle. When they finally pull apart, Ben is smiling. The smile reserved for his girlfriend and no one else. He opens his mouth to tell her he loves her for the fiftieth time this week, but Rey speaks again before he can.

“That and-” she grins like the possessive gremlin she is and shifts more entirely to be on top of him. “-I’m a scavenger. When we find something good, we damn well hang onto it.”

The emotions Ben feels temporarily make him speechless. He’s never wanted to make her feel owned, or tied down, so he’s never said it back, but in this moment he wants to; squeezing her shoulders as she leans in and he whispers; _“Mine.”_

He feels her smiling against his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Was this just an excuse to write about them cuddling? Hahahahah probably.
> 
> My Tumblr: https://morlemia.tumblr.com/  
> My YouTube: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCo5h5M0rZXp5TN6fLu4tc4g
> 
> On a side note, I'm having the hardest time finding TROS in HD format 'cause the site I was using broke, so if any of you lovelies know where I might acquire it to make some new videos with the footage, do let me know!
> 
> -Morlemia


End file.
